Love To Hate
by Raindrops Smile
Summary: Sasori and Sakura for sure had one of those Best Friend/Sibling relationships. They were both shy and mis-understood. but..they did keep one thing from eachother..MY view of an adorable relationship! *SasoSaku* One-Shot


_Hey, KibaSaku here! but, I'm also a HUGE SasoSaku fan!! And this is definately how i picture any couple! sorta..ahahaha!..anyway! ENJOY!! ONE-SHOT_

DiScLaImEr-I dO nOt OwN NArUtO

* * *

Sakura had joined the Akatsuki about a year ago. She was sixteen now. She came about her decision to leave the Leaf once she collapsed of annoyance and exhaustion and realized she had had enough. Sasuke hadn't came back, Naruto was getting even more headstrong and Ino would not stop teasing her for not letting go of Sasuke.

**_'so what if she did_ _move on, find a boyfriend, and I didn't..so what?' _**is what she would say to herself. And then her inner-Sakura would say something like..

'_SLAP THAT BITCH UPSIDE THE HEAD!!' _

But..of course Sakura just ignored her and ran far far away..she threw her head band into the dark trees she ran past. Her bangs fell in her face and tears stained her cheeks. After she got to the middle of the Leaf forest she ran into two boys who looked about two years older then herself. One was tall and blond and annoyingly said "yeah" every other sentence. The other was a few inches shorter with short crimson hair with light brown eyes. Sakura could recognize their black cloaks anywhere, even if it was in the middle of the forest at midnight.

"_Black cloaks with red clouds" _

Was Naruto's description to her a few years before.

_"Is someone lost? yeah?" the taller one said while smiling fiendishly. The pale moonlight shone in Sakura's eyes as she looked curiously at the two. The taller one reached out to grab her arm but before he could, Sakura wound up her fist and slammed it into the side of his face. "UGH! err feisty one? Hate to love it, yeah, Sasori?"_

_"Shut up Deidara." Sasori stated, Deidara immediately stepped back and so did Sakura. Her eyes side-glanced at the moon and then back at the enemies infront of her. Her emerald eyes blazed grey onyx as her inner-self told her,_

_"KNOCK'M INTO NEVER!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura would up her fist again and was about to throw a punch but Sasori blocked it and threw her to the ground. Before she could get up Sasori was on her with his knee against her stomach and his hands holding down her wrists. _

_He looked closely in her unusual onyx eyes then mumbled something, "Jinchuriki.." He hopped up whispered to his partner. Right when Sakura hopped up he nailed her to a tree and interigated her._

* * *

And that's how she ended up here. She had found out from Sasori and Deidara that she had a Jinchuriki in her that she thought was only her conciounce gone wild. They were actually quite nice to her, nicer then Ino, and much less annoying then Naruto. She had especially connected with Sasori. Sure they fought, _sure _**they fight allot**, but their also best friends.

* * *

"DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shrieked for the blond. Her voice echoed through the Akatsuki base.

"What?! What?!" Deidara asked frantically as he pounced into the living room. He saw poor Sakura being tormented by not-so-poor Sasori. He was on top of her with a kunai to her throat and she screamed once again.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL SASORI-DANNA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Deidara cursed as he pulled his partner off her. Sasori dropped the knife nest to her head and landed with a thump on the wood floor, then hopped back up with an im-patient expression, surprise surprise.

"I JUST WANTED TO TRAIN WITH HER!!" Sasori yelled. This obviously pissed Sakura off because she quickly stole the kunai off the floor and this time she tackled Sasori.

"YOU COULD OF JUST ASKED INSTEAD OF ATTACKING ME!!! BAKA!!!!!!!!" She held the knife to his throat like he did to her. "AHAHAHAHA You're soo stupid you can't even get up!" Sakura mocked and teased him, like a little sister would. But when she started pulling on his messy hair, that's when he drew the blood stained line.

"GET OFF ME BITCH!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DAMN you two!! Whenever you fight I always have to break it up!"

* * *

"Sasori!! It's your turn to do the dishes!!" Sakura teased as she walked in front of the puppeteer so he couldn't see the TV.

"I'll give you 50 ryo to do them for me!!" Sasori countered.

"No way!! BUT I will train with you when your done!" Sakura smiled cheesily. Sasori pouted and walked over to the pile of dishes next to the sink. He rolled up his sleeves and took the sponge and soap, and began scrubbing the plates. He dropped his first one into the foamy water that filled the sink. He reached back in to dry it but was surprised by something sharp.

"SHIT!!" He pulled his hand out to find it bleeding profusely. "SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, he knew she heard him 'cause he heard laughter from behind the kitchen door. '_ugh..Sakura..everyone knows you don't leave kunai in the sink..'_ Suddenly he heard bubbling from the sink. He leaned in closer suspiciously.

_BOOM!!_

_"_ERRRRRRGH!!!!!" the red head hissed. He was completely soaked and his hair dripped. He swung up the hood to his Akatsuki jacket which, sadly, was also filled with water and that soaked him even more. His eyes glowed red as he grabbed a bowl, filled it with water and stepped to the door. He opened the door with a glaze in his eye.

"NO NO NO!! DEIDARA WAS THE ONE THAT MADE THE BOMB I-" She swung her hood up to keep the water from hitting her head. She squealed when Sasori poured the bowl on her. She pouted as she tore her hood from her head. Then, of course, Sasori magically had more water and drenched her pink hair she always kept up in a pony tail. Her grey eyes indicated to him that her inner-self was pretty peeved. She swiftly punched her friend in the arm but all he did was smirk at her playfully as she stormed off. He slowly reached up and slapped himself, to keep himself from looking at her any longer.

* * *

Once the teen had finished the dishes he wandered over to the living room, he grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her outside. There was endless miles of forest and grass. This assured the kunoichi that they definitely were in the middle of no-where. She jerked her wrist back and Sasori willingly relinquished it.

"So, what do you want Sasori-kun?" the girl asked arrogantly, it was fall and it was about to rain. She wasn't the kind of person to enjoy the cold.

"Train. You didn't forget, did you?" '_Holy-, am I blushing!?!?! She said -kun after my name!!' _He smirked, trying to make the pale-white color come back to his face. To bad Sakura already caught him, **he was blushing **and they both knew it.

"All right where do we start?" Sakura asked attentatively, as she slipped on her black gloves and got into her fighting stance.

"I have a question first!!" Sasori said as he ran about ten yards away.

"WHAT?" Sakura asked briskly.

"Do you miss home?" Sasori said, getting a little serious, and a little to serious for Sakura. She didn't like it when he asked her things like this.

"No. I mean..I guess I'de like to see my friends..but..if I went back I might be driven off the edge of insanity!!" She answered, trying to lighten the mood as much as she could. Sasori nodded and Sakura hastily cracked her knuckles.

Sasori must have felt rushed because before Sakura could blink he had his Third Kazekage puppet out, already shooting poison needles at her. The medical ninja quickly wipped out her kunai and started reflecting the needles as fast as she could. One came very close to her cheek, but still no contact. The smell of the poisen filled her body with the scent of vaseline.

'_No wonder he always smells like vaseline..' _She thought to herself once the shooting ceased. Obviously without thinking, she channeled chakra to the heels of her feet and sped forward with her fist ready. She looked up and saw the puppet with swords drawn. Purple liquid dripped from each of them. The girl glanced up at Sasori's hand which held visible chakra strings extending from each finger. She looked just in time to see his index finger move down about half an inch. Sakura flinched and barely evaded his puppet when it attacked. She tripped over her own feet and tumbled a few feet then popped back up. She glared distinctly at her opponent as if saying 'that was waaaayyy too close', but he just looked at her and smiled evilly, like he always did when he got carried away. Suddenly there was a tingling feeling across Sakura's right arm. Her eyes slowly shifted towards the pain. There was, indeed, a slender cut across the top of her elbow. The warm red liquid creeped down her fore-arm and soaked into her black glove.

"_Baka..he actually got me this time..stupid poison.."_ she whispered as her eyes fluttered shut. Her body became limp and she stumbled over her own feet. Finally she started to fall, but not before Sasori could catch her. He set her softly on the ground and knelt next to her.

"Ugh..I'm so stupid..I forgot to wipe the poison off from my last battle..and Sakura was so cocky she actually tried to dodge it even when she knew the side affects.." Sasori sighed then shook his head, "No, no, no, this is definitely not happening.." He mentally slapped himself.

He reached down in effort to shake her arm, like he would to wake her up in the morning. Unusually though, before he could reach her, Sakura shot up, abruptly grabbed Sasori's wrist, tilted his chin up and kissed him gently. Sasori, now, was very confusingly staring at this girls face up against his. When Sakura leaned back he just looked at her and blinked several times.

"GOTCHA!! What? You actually think I would die that fast?" Sakura stood up and looked down at the boy who was still staring into space. She smirked widely and said "I'm gonna go get the antidote before i really do die....o..k?" Sakura asked, a little worried that her friend would soon go into shock. After a couple seconds she shrugged and started walking towards the front door.

"Umm.." Sasori mumbled, he jumped up and was soon infront of Sakura, who stared at him blankly, she was waiting for him to say_, something**, anything**_? "So does this mean you like me?!" Sasori asked expectantly, Sakura blushed, but before she could counter she found Sasori kissing her this time. She also found herself enjoying it more as the rain began to fall. She knew it was gonna be stormy.

'**_Damn_**' is all her inner-self said.

"Hn.." Deidara looked through the window, he had been watching them fight because it was usually amusing. "_Love _to **hate **those two..yea."

* * *

_BLAAH TUH-DUH_

**_R&R_**


End file.
